Creature of the night
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: A new inmate nicknamed "Lilith" joins Arkham due to her demonic powers and blood lust but The Joker likes her for CERTAIN reasons LEMON-(warning not for sensitive readers) HarleyxJoker, KarinxJoker(sexual interest/weapon-one sided), Ivy&Karin (friends)
1. Chapter 1

The Joker was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while whistling a cheery tune. He was though bored shitless he was tired of speaking to his usual cellmates and needed some new meat.

"Bored Jay" 2 face said smiling as he watched his friend stare at the ceiling.

"You have NO idea Harv" The Joker muttered crossly.

Suddenly Dr. Leland and two guards appeared with a cute young girl who looked sad and somewhat pissed off at them. They then locked her in a cell next to 2 face and in front of him.

After the two guards left her along with Dr. Leland the girl sat on her bed and curled up tucking her knee's under her chin and bowed her head with a sulky look her eyes teary. She didn't look so much upset and pissed off.

"Well looks like we have a new neighbour" 2 Face said casually picking up his newspaper and opened it.

"We sure do and she aint half gorgeous" The Joker said deviously with a large smirk. He eyed the new beauty up and down admiring her looks.

The girl was estimated around the age of the 16 with a short bob of purple hair above her shoulders and big brown eyes. She had a very curvaceous and slender figure with MASSIVE breasts at least a 33DD in size. Instead of the usual Arkham outfit she was wearing ordinary clothes but they suited her. She was wearing a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to below her elbows, a blue skirt that reached her thigh and bare feet.

The girl saw them staring and blinked at them "What are you staring at?" she said crossly.

The Joker was impressed by her attitude but decided to play with this one for a bit as he had been planning on getting another toy since Harley was becoming a pain in the ass.

"Well toots your just so cute I couldn't take my eyes off you" The Joker chuckled his eyes twinkling mischievously and a large grin on his face.

The girl turned red and looked away remaining silent but every so often she would glance at The Joker when he wasn't looking and then look away again.

"So sweets you got a name?" The Joker asked casually.

"You first" The girl said stubbornly.

"I'm The Joker but you can call me Jay everyone does" The Joker chuckled. He then held out his hand awaiting her to speak.

After about 10 minutes the girl gave in and sighed heavily "It's Karin but everyone calls me Lilith" she said irritably.

"Well nice to meet you Karin but how did you get the name Lilith?" The Joker asked intrigued.

2 Face was also listening but was still reading his newspaper as he wasn't as nosy as Joker.

Karin sighed heavily her eyes sad "I...I'm a vampire" she said sadly.

The Joker blinked and then burst out laughing "Good one sweets that's the best joke I've ever heard" he sniggered.

Karin sighed and opened her mouth flashing her white fangs to which The Joker felt a shiver of fear run down his back but didn't show it "So how many people have you bitten?" he asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"I've lost count" Karin said sighing heavily again "But they all tasted REALLY good" she said smiling and licking her lips.

"What did they taste like?" The Joker asked curiously intrigued by the conversation. Unlike Harley this girl was shy, conserved and preferred her own company.

Karin smiled "Very sweet and rich...depending on how upset they are" she said sweetly.

The Joker then lay on his bed and began to think of how much fun this new girl would be compared to Harley.

"He seems amusing" Karin thought to herself. This Joker guy seemed to be a good conversation buddy and even she didn't like him he would save her from boredom.

**_Later in break room_**

Harley was sat on the sofa reading a book on fashion and a Joke book. She had been practicing her puns as her usual ones had gotten old.

Ivy was reading a gardening weekly magazine and was reading a large book on poisonous and rare plants.

Suddenly Harley saw The Joker entering the room and leaped up from the sofa and rushed towards him "Puddin!" she cried happily and squeezed him tightly.

The Joker frowned as he had been planning on relaxing and watching TV but that plan was out the window now. He sighed heavily and smiled "Hey Pooh miss me?" he said charismatically.

"I sure did Puddin its gotten REALLY boring without you around" Harley whimpered pouting.

The Joker chuckled as annoying as she was sometimes he would find her pouting face rather adorable "Well what can I say Harls I'm a fun loving guy" he chuckled.

Suddenly Karin appeared from behind him and looked rather surprised when she saw Harley hugging The Joker.

"Hey Mistah-J who's the cutie?" she asked curiously.

Karin blinked and blushed a little as she was unused to being complimented about her looks so much as she was used to being bullied or bossed about by her family (except her sister).

"Oh this is my neighbour and new cellmate she's been nicknamed Lilith but her real name is Karin" The Joker explained.

Harley released her grip on the Joker and walked up to Karin and eyed her up and down "She's a real catch Puddin she'd make any guy swoon and if any guy DID win her over he'd be a lucky fella" she said smiling.

Karin smiled she was relieved that this girl was friendly and wasn't going to hurt her; Perhaps they could become friends while she was locked away here.

"That's true pooh she is quite the looker in more ways than one" He chuckled his eyes wandering Karin's body again.

"But..." Harley said firmly and suddenly grabbed Karin's boobs shocking everyone even Ivy "How come you got such MASSIVE boobs I mean have you got implants or something these CAN'T be real!" She said amazed and she began grabbing Karin's chest.

Ivy collapsed in shock when she saw what Harley did and decided to rescue the poor girl from Harley's clutches before things got out of hand.

The Joker smirked and tried not to laugh but this was the most HILARIOUS and damn right SEXIEST thing he had ever seen in his life. Harley was squeezing the boobs of another woman whom she had never even met.

"God their so BIG and so SOFT man I would LOVE to have boobs like these" Harley said amazed.

"OUCH let go...Stop squeezing damn it...I said STOP!" Karin wailed her face red with embarrassment. She was close to tears she had only just received her first kiss from the guy she liked and as if her grandmother grabbing her boobs wasn't bad enough now a complete STRANGER was doing it.

"HARLEY ENOUGH!" Ivy yelled yanking on her pigtails crossly.

Harley eventually let go then whined at Ivy for yanking on her hair.

Karin ran off in tears and fled from the room feeling humiliated. How could this of happened on her FIRST day it was terrible.

"Nice one Harley you scared her off" The Joker grumbled.

"You could have STOPPED her!" Ivy snapped angrily.

"It was funny and besides how was I supposed to know she would get upset" The Joker shrugged.

"Anyone would you sexist PIG!" Ivy snapped and went to check on the poor girl.

**_In hallway_**

Karin was curled up in a ball and sobbing like a baby feeling ashamed and humiliated after what had just occurred "WHY ME?!" she sobbed.

"Hey you ok?" Ivy said sitting next to her and put her hand on her shoulder to console her.

"I HATE it when that happens! WHY are people so attracted to my chest it's not MY fault their so big!" Karin sniffed.

Ivy hugged Karin feeling sorry for her "There, there it's ok" Ivy said gently. Usually she HATED people in general but she could feel a lonely aura pulsating from this girl and could relate to how she felt.

"Um miss plant lady?" Karin asked innocently.

"Call me Ivy" Ivy said wiping away her tears.

"Ok...Ivy can...can we be...friends?" Karin asked hopefully.

Ivy smiled "Of course honey" she said hugging her tighter to which Karin smiled and enjoyed her embrace.


	2. C2: Someone to trust

Karin was sat on the swing in the prison yard enjoying her own company and the fresh air. It was a rare moment when the inmates were allowed outside and she relished every moment. She was looking at her feet as she swung slowly thinking about how she had befriended ivy a few days ago.

"Hey there need some company?" a voice said kindly.

Karin looked up and smiled to see Ivy standing in front of her with a kind look "Sure" she said holding out hand to the spare swing.

Ivy sat on the seat next to her and swung slowly "Nice day huh?".

"Very I can imagine my family will all be inside" Karin said feeling sad at the thought of being away from her family.

"Oh yeah coz you're a vampire, But don't you get affected from the sunlight?" Ivy said curiously.

Karin shook her head "No I'm an un-vampire so I don't get affected by it".

"I see well that's unnatural but I like it" Ivy said smiling.

Karin smiled back. She liked Ivy because she was like a supportive older sister and understood her pain and loneliness.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Looks like the weed has made a new friend" The Joker said leaning against the wall and enjoying the shade.

"Yeah I'm glad red has a friend other than me she aint a people person at times so I'm happy for her" Harley said smiling.

The Joker peered at Harley due to the heat she had unbuttoned her blouse so her cleavage was flashing a little. He liked the view since her busts stretched out of her shirt a little since they had grown this past month.

Harley saw The Joker staring at her and blinked "Something wrong Puddin?" she asked innocently.

"Just admiring your good Harls" he said smirking.

Harley smiled "Mistah-J you perv" she teased batting her blue eyes.

"You love it" he teased grinning.

Harley pressed herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The Joker placed his hands on her waist and cupped one hand over her butt. Harley may have acted like a spoiled brat from time to time but she was a hot piece of ass too and she belonged to HIM.

**_That evening_**

Harley, Ivy and Karin were in their cells enjoying their meals. Despite being in separate rooms they still chatted to one another.

Harley was eating fries, chocolate pudding, cherry soda and fried chicken. She had asked for her very favourite things and since she had been a good girl Dr. Leland had agreed as long as she exercised.

Ivy was eating pea soup, tomato juice, carrot sticks. She preferred all veg since she was a lover of plants and it made her skin look very healthy.

Karin was drinking chocolate milk, Strawberry shortcake, chicken curry and rice. She had decided to treat herself today since she usually was strict on her meals.

"I'm surprised you haven't put on weight Harley with all the crap you eat" Ivy said sipping her juice.

"Yeah well I exercise afterwards and this was a treat since I ate something healthy last night" Harley explained chewing her chicken.

Karin said nothing and took another mouthful of curry and sighed happily as she revelled in the taste of the spices and flavours.

"Now I know why her boobs so big she drinks a lot of milk" Harley said smiling.

Karin blushed "N...No it's coz of my mum!" she stammered.

"Harley enough about her breasts!" Ivy hissed crossly. It was making Karin uncomfortable and was just becoming annoying.

"Geez sorry" Harley grumbled.

**_In male cells_**

"So I heard you and Harley had some fun in the sun" Scarecrow said smirking.

The Joker frowned "That is MY business Johnny" he said crossly.

"Yeah right you wave your dick around any chance you get and all you do is brag about how much Harley loves the sex" 2 face muttered.

The Joker smirked "Yeah well when you're as big as me you gotta make little guys jealous" he sniggered.

2 face frowned "Hey I come at least 2nd to you and at least the girl I fuck has bigger tits" he said smirking.

The Joker became pissed off my this "Hey Harley may not have as big a pair as the weed but what she lacks in size she makes up for in looks and performance!" he snapped.

"Yeah but big boobs are a bonus" 2 face teased. He was enjoying seeing The Joker annoyed it made him feel pleased that he had won a contest for once.

"But don't you and miss Ivy have a bumpy relationship?" Scarecrow pointed out.

"Thank you! At least someone noticed!" Joker said relieved.

"What do you mean?!" 2 face said crossly.

"Oh come on Harv! You two may occasionally fuck when the tension builds but all you do is bitch at one another and occasionally flirt" Joker snapped.

"At least I'm GOOD to her" 2 face snapped.

Scarecrow was stunned it was dangerous to comment on how Joker TREATED Harley as that was his business and he only mentioned it if he felt like it.

"Now listen here Harvey!..." The Joker growled his eyes dark "...I may beat Harley and often kick her ass out but she is MINE and she knows that. I only punish her to teach her where her place is and that is ALL. Sometimes I use it our sex but only coz she LOVES it!" he hissed fiercely.

2 face wanted to argue but couldn't think of a thing to say. Despite The Joker being an ass to Harley and abusive their relationship was stronger than the one he had with Pamela so he couldn't point fingers.

The Joker lay in his bunk and stayed their quietly with a frown on his face. Thanks to 2 face he would be in a bad mood until the next time Harley cheered him up or screwed him. So what if he beat Harley it was HIS business and nobody else's "Fuck you Harv" The Joker muttered crossly.


	3. C3: Chosen with love

Karin was lying in her bed quietly. She missed her family and was tired of being locked away in a dark room only being allowed to go outside 2 times a day for 30 minutes. She needed her freedom but more importantly to be with her family.

"Hey Harv what's up with Vamp girl?" Joker said curiously.

"You probably pissed her off with that annoying personality of yours" 2 face muttered crossly.

"Says you! All you do is watch TV and read when was the last time you spoke to another cellmate" Joker snapped angrily.

"I believe I may be able to shed light on this mystery" Scarecrow said in a helpful tone.

"Oh good it seems Johnny has the answer" Joker chuckled playfully.

"Please name her symptoms and behavioural pattern" Scarecrow said sternly.

"She's been really quiet and ignored everyone. She don't even talk to the weed much anymore" Joker said rubbing his chin sternly.

"I see anything else?" Scarecrow said taking notes.

"Yeah she's been crying by herself and going on about a bunch of people I have never heard of" 2 Face said suspiciously.

"Thank you for your feedback just give me a couple of minutes" Scarecrow said politely.

"No problem Johnny boy just hurry up with the results" Joker teased.

**_A short time later_**

"I have found the cause of her actions" Scarecrow said proudly.

"Hooray! Lay it on us Johnny boy" Joker chuckled playfully.

"She's missing her family" Scarecrow said firmly.

"Well genius I could have told you that" 2 face grumbled.

"That is not all. She feels caged and trapped desperate to be free" Scarecrow explained.

2 face became thoughtful. He sighed heavily and said "This place is a prison. Nobody gets out unless they force their way out".

"I've done it at least 52 times" Joker said deviously.

"Shut up" 2 face and Scarecrow said simultaneously.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ivy crept through the cold bleak corridors of Arkham. She was intent on escaping from this hellhole but was not going to go alone. She would have busted out Harley usually but she had been doing her nut in for the past 5 days.

Eventually she reached the dangerous patients ward. It was going to be risky but the new inmate had touched her soul in a way nobody else had. She broke down the door and rushed inside quickly. She would need to get out soon or the guards would catch her.

**_In dangerous cellmate block_**

"Yoo-hoo Lilith. C'mon sugar speak to us" Joker called loudly.

"She aint gonna answer Jay" 2 face grumbled crossly.

Suddenly Ivy appeared from down the hall. She looked anxious, afraid and pissed off.

"Pammie" 2 face said in a shocked tone.

"Can't talk Harv busy" Ivy said sternly.

She pressed her hands against Karin's cell "Psst Karin" She called crossly.

Karin sat up and was shocked to see Ivy outside her cell "IVY?! What are you doing here?!" she said anxiously.

Ivy slid a seed into a wedge of glass. It grew into a giant vine which cracked then shattered the glass to pieces.

Karin was shocked she had broken her out. But WHY had she done it they were just friends and didn't she want to escape alone?

Ivy grabbed her wrist and dragged her away before she could speak. She wanted to help this girl and was not taking no for an answer.

"Well there goes our new roommate" Joker said crossly.

"You still have Harley" 2 face reminded him.

"Yeah whatever" Joker huffed crossly.

**_Near prison wall_**

"Ivy why are you doing this? Isn't Harley your best friend?" Karin said anxiously.

Ivy didn't turn to look she was checking the coast was clear "Yes she is. In a manner of speaking" she explained.

"What do you mean?" Karin said innocently.

Ivy sighed heavily "She's a sweet girl with a lot of talent in her but..." she said trailing off.

"but?" Karin asked curiously.

Ivy frowned "...All she talks about is the effing Joker. She speaks about little else and it grows tiresome" she explained crossly.

Karin could understand that. She put up with her brothers womanizing for the last 16 years.

Ivy smiled "But your different. I mean sure you're a little naïve and innocent but your independent and brave which I admire" she explained kindly.

"Ivy I..." Karin said shyly.

Ivy planted her seeds and created a giant vine which lifted them up to the top of the wall. She then pulled Karin close "You have potential sweetie and I'm just the person to help fuel it" she said deviously and then leapt into the ocean with Karin.


End file.
